Living The Disney Life Part one- Here's To Never Growing Up
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: This is a collaboration of all Disney movies being put into fanfics, imagines, oc's, all sorts of things! This is so that imagination and magic don't die in my life or anyone who reads this. After being in Disney I realized I don't want to grow up and that maybe I can live as a child through this. I'm just trying to live. So for all of you Disney loving people (who are amazing by t
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 of Living the Disney Life**

 **A Peter Pan Fanfic**

 **Here's to Never Growing Up**

Authors note:So welcome to part 1 of many Disney fanfics! I'm pretty positive the next one is Hook and Peter but those of you looking for imagines just wait! There are PLENTY Peter Pan imagines coming up in the two chapters after that. So I hope you all enjoy this and make sure to check back in for more!

Peter sighed watching as the Indians danced and passed around the cigar. A light smile spread across his face watching TInk and the Lost Boys dance

and have fun. He jumped and swirled around upon hearing the light crack of a branch only to relax seeing that it was Wendy. His smile widened as she

came closer sitting down next to him. "You know your basically the life of the party. You should be down there celebrating. It's you their celebrating

for." He shook his head looking from the party to her. "It shouldn't be just me they celebrate. Don't get me wrong I lavish in it. I love being celebrated,

but only when I earned it. I wasn't the only one who deserved celebrating tonight. How do they all do it? Have fun and be happy when they're

completely being overlooked?"

Wendy smiled gently looking at Peter intently "By everyone except you. And you matter most to them so really nothing else matters." This eased his

worries, he felt Wendy's head lean onto his shoulder giving him more comfort (she managed to do that a lot). "Tell me a story." There was a moment

of silence before she started. "Once upon a time there was a boy named Peter….Peter Pan. He was the bravest and most adventurous boy in the world.

But most importantly in Neverland. Where he lived with the boys he had saved from the treacherous waves of the adult world. These were the Lost

Boys and with his best friend Tinkerbelle. His most recent adventure he saved three children who didn't really even realize they were in danger. Their

names were John, Michael, and Wendy. He saved them because he knew how hard life would be in the future. He wanted the three of them to be

happy together. Because of him everyone will be happy and young forever…the end."

Peter looked at her eyes filled with hope. "Does this mean you'll stay?" Wendy looked at him gently grabbing the side of his face in her soft hands. "Not

because of staying young, but because I want to be with you. I go where you go Peter Pan." He didn't know what came over him as he leaned forward

giving her the most gentle kiss that could ever be given. "Thank you." He said, his forehead resting against hers. They looked up upon hearing the

cheering "Guess that's my cue." He stood up holding his hand out for her to take. "Let's go celebrate." They danced the rest of the night looking

forward the all of the adventures to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of Living The Disney LIfe

A Peter Pan Fanfic

Peter didn't know what to do with himself at this point. He had managed a smile and was genuinely happy for Wendy the person he had cared deeply for for so long. But he couldn't say he liked the outcome of letting her grow up. He knew that with kids came a husband. That meant Wendy had moved on. Jane was great he finally had a lost girl! But she wanted to go too. No one really ever stayed. He could always attempt to save these kids but he couldn't make them stay. There would be no fun in it. He would always have the lost boys though and that should be enough. But why was he still so sad?

Peter flew back with Tink trying to avoid the tears that filled his eyes. Tink knew he was upset and chose not to say anything in fear she would only make things worse. Peter flew to the one place he always felt safe. He flew into his home greeted by the cheers of his Lost Boys happy to see their friend, family, and leader once again. He smiled telling him how he had seen their old friend Wendy. He didn't mention to them that she now had a new life. No need to leave them sad as well. He quietly went to his room laying in his bed letting out all of the tears he had held in for so long.

The next day he only felt slightly better. All of his fears and thoughts still plaguing him. He managed to push them away long enough to make plans to annoy Hook and go visit the Indians and Mermaids but that only took a few hours. The boys were off to do their daily biddings like bathe and gather wood. Peter flew to the shores of the ocean that just a few days ago Jane had tried to escape off of. The thought brought a few minutes of laughter thinking of her hilarious attempts to sail back to London.

Peter turned quite surprised to see Hook standing there soaked. "What are you doing here?" Peter was too tired to come up with the usual nicknames and really just wanted someone to talk to. "That dumb Crocodile was in my way again! I had gone to shore to get supplies and he got my boat. What are you doing here?" Peter shrugged looking to the ocean. "Just thinking."

"Well that doesn't sound like the normal you." This got a small smile to Peter's lips. There was a moment of silence before Hook asked another question sounding much more gentle. "Where's that Lost Girl of yours?" The question brought back all of the depressing thoughts only causing his cloud of despair to become more full "She's gone." The silence was becoming more and more sullen before the captain asked his third question of the day. "Are you alright?" Peter fought the stupid tears that came forward at the question. He would not cry in front of the pirate! "Yes I'm fine…thanks for asking." He waited for the footsteps signaling that the Captain had gone back to his ship but when he turned around the Captain had only moved closer. He held out a hand to Peter "Come with me." Peter may have felt very vulnerable at that second but he wasn't stupid. "Won't your crew think it's strange for you to be walking onto the ship with your enemy?" The Captain smiled gently "My crew has all dispersed for the day. Kind of like a break for all of us. Come on." Hook put an arm around Peter's shoulders guiding him to the lone ship.

They had made their way to the Captains room and were now sitting on the bed across from each other. "What's bothering you Peter? Is it just Jane?" Peter struggled to hold back the tears as he talked "No, I mean her leaving bothered but me but what was worse of all was Wendy!"

"So you did see her!" This caused Peter to laugh "Yes she was in the house you Codfish! You just grabbed the wrong girl!" This caused them to both laugh. "What did she do to bother you?" Peter sighed giving Hook a sad smile "She grew up…she was married and had two kids."

"It's as if we only saw her a few months ago." The Captain was just as shocked as Peter. Who knew it had been so long! "Time moves so differently here." Peter nodded completely understanding what was going through his head as well. "I just couldn't help but think that if she had stayed…she would have been with me. I miss her James. I miss all of them." James nodded, he had watched the children Peter brought come and go. Peter always hopeful that they would stay and always so disappointed when they leave. Peter looked over at James. The person he had always thought of as an enemy and realized he wasn't one at all. He truly was one of the only people who knew exactly what he was going through.

"Why did you ever come to Neverland?" James looked at the young boy across from him. It shocked him to think that Peter could be older than him as far as he knew! The boy had been there for many years before he himself had come. "It's a long story but basically I had been second in command on this ship for England. My brother was the Captain. We ended up in a terrible storm and everyone died…everyone except me and the crew you see around me. We had just been trying to get home and somehow as if it were fate. We ended up here." The memory was a painful one, but it had become a good one as years passed. "Do you ever regret it?" James looked into Peter's eyes seeing the pain and fear of denial behind them. He put a hand over Peters. "No, not at all. This is a wonderful place, anyone who doesn't stay is crazy." This brought a smile out of the boy. James was completely shocked when he felt the boys arms around him! "Thank you James, for everything." He hugged the boy back "No, thank you Peter...don't think this means I'm going easy on you the next time we fight." Peter smiled before responding "Wouldn't dream of it."

Authors note: Hi guys! So this was chapter two. If you want me to continue please subscribe and share this story, maybe favorite it if your in the mood. If anyone has any requests I will gladly take them. There are two Peter Pan imagines and a few more fanfics I'm working on but I will try to include other Disney movies as well. Hope you all have a lovely Tuesday.

"That's the real trouble with the world, too many people grow up."- Walt Disney (got to love this guy!)


End file.
